<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up in Smoke by xBlackxRosexRebellionx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466473">Up in Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx'>xBlackxRosexRebellionx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life of Laney Mathers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axel "Wick" Ramsey, Elena "Laney" Mathers, F/M, Pure and shameless smut, not safe for work, porn with little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure and shameless smut about Elena "Laney" Mathers and one of her lovers. This one-shot is centered around Axel "Wick" Ramsey and Laney, in which, there are intense sex scenes, one shrieking smoke detector, and a little comedy thrown in to amuse the readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life of Laney Mathers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up in Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInArkham89/gifts">AliceInArkham89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is one of the many one-shots that I will be writing and posting about Laney and her lovers. This one is centered around Wick and Laney, though there will be some about this couple and some about Laney and Donnie as well. I don't think I'm going to try an attempt at bringing the three together, due to the simple fact that there is too much animosity between the two boys over their shared lover. But I did quite enjoy creating these characters and I've really enjoyed picking their brains while writing about them. I hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I enjoyed writing their stories.</p>
<p>Also: I want to give a big shout out to AliceInArkham89 for being the best brainstorming buddy I could ever ask for. Thank you for all you do, dear. This one's for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"No" is a dirty word.<br/>Never gonna say it first,<br/>"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.<br/>Maybe in the parking lot,<br/>Better bring your friend along,<br/>Better all together than just one at a time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>S is for the simple need.<br/>E is for the ecstasy.<br/>X is just to mark the spot,<br/>Cause that's the one you really want.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>(Yes) Sex is always the answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's never a question.<br/>‘Cause the answer's yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, the answer's (yes)<br/>Not just a suggestion,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ask the question,<br/>Then it's always yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm loving what you wanna wear.<br/>I wonder what's up under there?<br/>Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?<br/>I love to try to set you free.<br/>I love you all over me.<br/>Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>S is for the simple need.<br/>E is for the ecstasy.<br/>X is just to mark the spot,<br/>Cause that's the one you really want.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>(Yes) Sex is always the answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's never a question.<br/>‘Cause the answer's yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, the answer's (yes)<br/>Not just a suggestion,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ask the question,<br/>Then it's always yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>S is for the simple need.<br/>E is for the ecstasy.<br/>X is just to mark the spot,<br/>Cause that's the one you really want.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>(Yes) Sex is always the answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's never a question.<br/>‘Cause the answer's yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, the answer's (yes)<br/>Not just a suggestion,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ask the question,<br/>Then it's always yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sex is always the answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s never a question.<br/>‘Cause the answer's yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, the answer's (Yes)<br/>Not just a suggestion,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ask the question,<br/>Then it's always yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah (yes)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Up in Smoke</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axel Ramsey knocked on the door for the third time, the only sound that greeted him being the bass thumping from the speakers of the stereo system he had personally installed in his girlfriend’s house.</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh, rolling his bright blue eyes, and reached back to retrieve the spare key Laney’s father had given him from the back pocket of his black jeans. He slipped the key into the lock, turning the deadbolt first and then the lock on the handle itself. Once the door was unlocked, he turned the knob, letting himself into the small, single story house that he had spent the past 9 months renovating for his girlfriend, having been hired by her father to do all sorts of repair work to the old fixer-upper that had become Laney’s first home of her own. Of course, dating Marco Mathers’ daughter hadn’t been part of the deal, but what Marco didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.</p>
<p>Most days, Wick didn’t even know if Laney considered what they had to be a real relationship or if he was just a good, hard fuck whenever she wanted one. Regardless of what it was to her, Wick had slowly started to develop feelings for the feisty, raven-haired beauty, albeit against his better judgment.</p>
<p>Laney was trouble, in every sense of the word. She was wild and reckless, living life to the fullest. She was passionate and unpredictable. She was as untamed and carefree as the wind. She was the baby of the family and, as such, she was allowed to get away with murder. She was fresh out of college and looking for a good time. She had no intentions of settling down any time soon. Quite on the contrary, she’d actually invited him to more parties than he’d ever been to back in L.A., but he’d turned them all down, except for the ones that he had shown up to save her ass, of course. He had come so far since he had moved there to Jericho to get a clean slate and a fresh start. But something told him that Elena Mathers would be the death of him. Women had always been his downfall.</p>
<p>Wick closed the door behind him, flipping the lock and sliding his key back into his pocket before making his way towards the kitchen, where he knew he would find Laney this early in the morning. It was the only simulation of a routine she’d ever had. She was no creature of habit, so unpredictable and spontaneous, but, compared to his constant, busy schedule, it was a nice change of pace. And, as lame as it sounded, he liked the fact that Laney never hesitated to try to fit him into her schedule, even when he was unannounced, as he was this morning.</p>
<p>As he entered the kitchen, he stopped there, crossing his arms across his broad chest and resting his large frame against the doorway as he took in the sight before him.</p>
<p>Laney was dancing around the kitchen as she made breakfast, hips swaying to the music as she used a spatula to stir her choice of breakfast food that morning. Her long, raven colored waves were pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and her long, slender legs peeked out from under the black Metallica t-shirt that he’d left at her place last week. The shirt was three sizes too big for her, but it looked <em>damn </em>good on her, hanging halfway off of one shoulder as she wiggled that ass and lifted the spatula up to sing the lyrics to her favorite song of the week into it.</p>
<p><em>“Tell me where your love lies… Waste the day and spend the night… Underneath the sunrise… Show me where your love lies…” </em>she sang, her sweet voice filling the kitchen and making the corner of his lips curl up into a smile.</p>
<p>She gave the food in the skillet another stir before wiggling her ass and spinning in a circle. But her circle came to a screeching halt halfway around when her pale blue orbs landed on him, widening in surprise as her mouth formed a perfect “O” and she froze on the spot.</p>
<p>“Wick…” she said, that pretty little blush rushing up her neck and filling her cheeks, “I, uh… I didn’t hear you come in…”</p>
<p>That sheepishness didn’t last long though. Her blush quickly faded, receding back down her neck, and a sly little grin curled at her lips as she let her eyes slowly rake down the length of his tall, broad frame.</p>
<p>“So, I gathered,” he teased, his deep, gravelly baritone taking on a playful tone.</p>
<p>Laney’s brows furrowed and she looked lost in thought for a moment before her head snapped up, those pretty, pale eyes locking on his crystal blue ones as she stated, “I thought I locked the door.”</p>
<p>“You did,” he replied, reaching one large hand back into his back pocket to pull the spare key from it.</p>
<p>He held the key up for her to see, that cocky, crooked little smirk curling at his lips as he dangled it in front of her and informed her, “I unlocked it.”</p>
<p>“You’re getting pretty good at that,” she told him, pointing the spatula at him, “One might start to think that you have a fetish for breaking and entering.”</p>
<p>Wick chuckled, shaking his head at her as he pushed himself off of the doorframe and started across the newly tiled kitchen floor.</p>
<p>He came to stand right in front of her, his tall, broad, 6’0” frame just a few inches taller than her lithe, 5’8” one as he locked his blue eyes on her pretty face and purred, “Oh, honey, you have <em>no </em>idea what kind of fetishes I have. But I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”</p>
<p>A slow, sure grin stretched across her face and she questioned, “Well… Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p>
<p>She turned her back to him then, going back to tend to the food in the skillet, and Wick narrowed his eyes at her back, leaning against the countertop.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he stated, “As a matter of fact, I <em>would </em>like to know. Why else would I ask?”</p>
<p>“Well, to be honest, I haven’t gotten to do much exploring in that department, at least not until you came around,” she told him.</p>
<p>His dark brows furrowed at that. Surely, that couldn’t be true. There was no way in hell this little firecracker of a woman hadn’t had a <em>very </em>interesting sex life before he had met her. She was a regular hellcat in the bedroom – or whatever room they chose to do the deed in.</p>
<p>She stole a peek back at him over her shoulder when silence was his only response.</p>
<p>She rolled those pretty, pale blue eyes at him, scoffing, “Oh don’t give me that look. You know my father. Any sexual encounters I had before you were few and far between. In case you haven’t noticed, 99% of the men in this town fear my father… and what he’d do to them if they ‘defiled his precious little princess’.”</p>
<p>Wick gave a slow nod at that. It was true. But Wick wasn’t most men. And, what Marco didn’t know was that his precious daughter had probably been “defiled” <em>years </em>ago.</p>
<p>“And, as you know, I have high standards for the men I fuck,” she continued on.</p>
<p>He nodded once more. That was true too.</p>
<p>“I’ve slept with three men before you,” she informed him, catching him off guard and making his hands ball into fists at his sides at the mere <em>thought </em>of another man’s hands on her, “And all of them were boring, hence the reason I only slept with them once.”</p>
<p>Jesus, it was bad enough knowing that she let Donnie put his hands all over her. But Donnie was… well, Donnie. Shit, that poor bastard probably didn’t even know his ass from his elbow when it came to a woman’s anatomy or how to please them. So, Wick wasn’t too worried about losing her to Donnie, at least not at this point. But knowing this? It made his blood boil</p>
<p>But when he’d taken a deep breath and calmed himself, his mind was finally able to process the other words that she’d told him. Wick’s brows hiked up his forehead then. Boring? How the hell could someone think that <em>sex </em>was boring?</p>
<p>“Oh, honey, you’ve got it all wrong,” Wick told her, “They must’ve been <em>shit</em> in bed if you think that sex is boring. Let me guess? They only wanted to do things one way?”</p>
<p>Laney’s sighed as she gave a slow nod, her eyes fixed on the food she stirred as she mumbled, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“All they cared about was getting their rocks off then,” Wick stated simply.</p>
<p>Laney nodded once more.</p>
<p>“And they didn’t really care if they got you off or not?” Wick inquired.</p>
<p>Laney shook her head, answering, “No. I had never cum before you came along.”</p>
<p>Hell, even Donnie had figured that one out, judging by the story that she’d relayed to Wick after the fact.</p>
<p>Wick’s brows nearly reached his hairline as he asked, “So they <em>never </em>made you cum?”</p>
<p>Laney simply shook her head.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that you went to college and you couldn’t find <em>one </em>guy that could make you cum?” Wick asked.</p>
<p>Laney just shook her head, making his brows furrow as she murmured, “None of them knew what they were doing. And it’s not exactly like they were lining up at my door.”</p>
<p>“And you never got <em>yourself </em>off?” Wick questioned in disbelief.</p>
<p>“No,” she answered, shaking her head, “I’ve tried a time or two, but I could never seem to do it right. I mean, what’s the point if you can’t even get yourself off?”</p>
<p>“Oh, honey…” Wick said, his tone sympathetic.</p>
<p>He didn’t miss the pointed glare she shot him over her shoulder, and he pushed himself off of the counter and started across the kitchen. She was growing frustrated. That much was obvious. And nothing good ever came from Elena Mathers growing frustrated.</p>
<p>“Hey, fuck them,” Wick said as he reached up to cup her chin in one hand, cradling it gently between his calloused fingers as he forced her to look at him, “It doesn’t matter. And I’ll tell you why…”</p>
<p>She gazed up at him expectantly, those pale, blue orbs focused solely on him as she waited for him to continue.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure out what your fetishes are <em>together,” </em>he assured her, a slow, sure grin stretching across his face.</p>
<p>Laney couldn’t help but giggle at that, shaking her head at him.</p>
<p>“You’re such a cheeseball sometimes,” she teased, a playful glint filling her eyes.</p>
<p>Wick shrugged his broad shoulders, agreeing, “Maybe. But you like it.”</p>
<p>She smiled then, unable to keep it at bay, and he reached down to wrap his arms tight around her slender waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he peered down at the skillet, asking, “So… What’s for breakfast today, my little sous chef?”</p>
<p>“I call it ‘skillet breakfast’,” she replied, “Cubed potatoes, a little red and green pepper, onion, some sausage or ham. I prefer sausage to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” he purred, grinding his hips against her ass to make sure she got the meaning of his words.</p>
<p>The brunette in his arms giggled, her eyes taking on a playful glimmer as she turned her head to fix them on him once she’d rested the spatula against the handle of the skillet.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Wick said, “Are you really going to deny that feeling me grow hard against you doesn’t spark a fire somewhere down in here?”</p>
<p>He slowly slid one large hand down over the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing, skimming it up underneath the hem to find the nylon of her boy shorts underneath. He teased his fingertips lightly over the fabric, his touch just a whisper, and grinned at her response.</p>
<p>Laney’s response came swiftly, and none too subtly, as her thighs clenched around his hand, trapping it in place, as she voiced an embarrassingly pathetic whimper.</p>
<p>Wick pressed his smiling lips to her cheek before he let his lips find her ear, where he purred, “That’s what I thought, Lane.”</p>
<p>He nuzzled at her cheek with the tip of his nose before dealing her a sharp nip, which coaxed a gasp out of her. His lips curled up into that sinful smirk then and he started blazing a path of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, prompting her to tip her head back and to the opposite side to give him more room. His fingers danced over the nylon of her panties, expertly tracing the length of her lips up to tunnel his fingers between them and find that little bundle of nerves that was hidden there.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease me…” she practically moaned, her hands finding the front of the stove, only to hiss and yank them back upon discovering her mistake.</p>
<p>Wick’s large hands found her hips then, wrapping around them and spinning her around to face him. Those hands slid down to find the hem of her shirt, yanking it up over her head and tossing it somewhere behind them, where it landed in a crumpled heap.</p>
<p>Laney voiced a strained whimper when she got nudged back into the stove in the process of removing her shirt, her ass suffering the consequences, even through the nylon of her boy shorts. Wick was quick to murmur an apology against her lips before his hands found said ass and he hoisted her up onto his hips, maneuvering them away from the stove to set her down on the countertop beside it.</p>
<p>Wick’s lips captured hers then, his tongue plundering her mouth, greedy and eager to claim hers. His hands slid up the length of her thighs, starting at her knees and slowly making his way up over the smooth, soft, pale flesh that was now exposed to him. He parted those thighs, wedging himself between them and pressing himself closer as he invaded her senses, the musky scent of his cologne – amber, sandalwood, bergamot, and sage – making her nostrils flare and the muscles within her flutter. She’d never smelled anything quite like it, but it was both intoxicating and yet soothing. It could send her heart racing with just one whiff or it could bring her comfort when she buried her face into his chest and breathed it in. It was so very distinctly Wick, and it suited him, down to a T.</p>
<p>He flooded her senses. He was all she could smell, his cologne wafting up her nose as he encroached upon her. He was all she could feel, his mouth latching on to one bare breast, lips wrapping around the puckered peak and teeth scouring over it as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs and hers fisted in the thick, dark strands of his hair. He was all she could see, her eyes nearly closed as she peered down at him to watch him work her over with his mouth on her breast, suckling on her with those blue eyes gazing intently up at her. He was all she could taste, his lips capturing hers once more as he sought out a hungry, frenzied kiss before yanking down her panties and dropping to his knees right there on the kitchen floor. He was all she could hear, the deep rumble of that familiar growl greeting her ears as he tugged her towards the edge of the counter, draping her thighs over his broad shoulders, and buried his face between her thighs. God, the things this man did to her! It was as if he could never seem to get enough of her. How she managed to retain her sanity when he was anywhere in the near <em>vicinity </em>was still a mystery.</p>
<p>The man hit every point of her trifecta. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, a clear, crystal blue, like the depths of the Caribbean. She’d never seen anything like them. And his lips, though maybe not ample enough to be considered full, had a sensual, Cupid’s bow shape and were both soft and luscious enough to keep her coming back for more. She’d never encountered a man that kissed like Wick, a man that kissed her with such abandon and eagerness, eager to please and eager to devour, eager to tease and eager to claim.</p>
<p>Nor had she ever encountered a man with more beautiful hands – and Laney had always had a thing for a man’s hands. Wick’s hands were a masterpiece, the palms large with veins trailing over the back of his hands like a map she wanted to trace with her fingers – or her tongue. His fingers were long and slender, several of them bearing silver rings of some sort – a skull here, a dragon there, a plain silver band, a titanium band with a black stripe running around the center of it, even a wicked looking black rose that was attached to a silver band that looked like barbwire wrapped around his finger. His palms and fingers were calloused, worn rough by years’ worth of manual labor and repair jobs, but the way those callouses dragged against her sensitive skin lit a fire within her. Those hands were a perfect fit for molding around her breasts, not leaving an ounce to spill between his fingers but filling them perfectly with the small but perky globes.</p>
<p>The man was utter perfection, from the roots of that long, dark brown hair that flowed just past his shoulders in thick curls to the very tips of his toes – and Laney had never been into feet, at least not until Wick had come along. The man was pure muscle, not a <em>gram </em>of fat on him, all lean and rippling. His shoulders were broad, his chest firm, his back rippling with his every move, his waist slender, his abs toned, his hips chiseled, his legs long and sturdy. His skin was bronzed by the sun, having spent <em>months </em>working out under the hot sun and leaving him with a deeply tanned complexion. And he used every <em>inch </em>of that body to bring her pleasure, to tease her right to that peak, only to deny her and build her back up all over again.</p>
<p>Laney’s hands found his hair, her long, delicate fingers threading through the thick, dark strands, her hands curling into fists and giving a tug when he flattened his tongue and worked it up the length of her slit once more, just to tease her.</p>
<p>She growled at him, yanking at the strands in her grasp to ensure that he understood her demand. But his only response was to smirk against her and gaze up at her with a mischievous glint filling those blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t toy with me,” she growled, but there was no denying just who was in charge.</p>
<p>Never before had Laney Mathers been the submissive counterpart in any of her sexual encounters. But Wick demanded the dominant role in their relationship, he <em>craved</em> it. Hell, he even got off on it, knowing that she submitted her body and her trust to him in exchange for him giving her pleasure unlike anything she had ever known.</p>
<p>The chuckle that rumbled out of him then was a jolt to her system, the vibrations of his lips, which were currently wrapped around her clit, causing her to whine and arch her back as the pleasure rippled through her body. Her hands yanked at his hair, her hips grinding against his face as the moans escaped her, unbidden by her but not unappreciated by her lover. This man was going to be her undoing. Of that, she was certain.</p>
<p>Unlike Donnie, Wick was a selfless lover. Donnie gave her love and affection in the hopes of winning her over, of ensuring that she came back to him time and time again. But Wick exhausted himself to ensure that she was left completely sated. Everything about Wick was intense. He always left her in a Laney-sized puddle of Jell-O, barely even able to lift her fucking pinky finger, when he was done with her. Wick was such a greedy, insatiable lover, enjoying foreplay or even simply teasing her, just as much as he loved the sex they shared – hell, maybe even more so. He never let his eyes part from her, never let his mouth leave her skin, never let his hands wander from her body unless it was to brace himself against something to gain better leverage to fuck her with. It was as if the man could never seem to get enough of her. And that was just fine by Laney.</p>
<p>Almost as if he could sense her thoughts, Wick’s tongue redoubled its efforts in building her up to that precipice, lashing against the sensitive little bundle of nerves that was caught between his lips. Laney threw her head back, smacking it against the cabinet behind her as she cried out, her fingers scrambling for purchase somewhere, anywhere, and finding it on his shoulders. Her painted black nails sank into his shoulders, leaving little red marks in their wake, and her thighs started to tighten around his ears, feeling the burn and scrape of the stubble on his jaw against the soft flesh of her inner thighs.</p>
<p>Wick growled shaking his head with her clit caught between his lips, reaching up with one hand to stroke his fingers over her dripping pussy, lathering her juices up and down the length of her slit. Her scent filled his flaring nostrils, her taste always there on the tip of his tongue as he teased her, the evidence of her desire coating his fingers and his mouth as he used it to tease her further.</p>
<p>She was like a goddamn drug, the greatest high he’d ever known. She was like a blessing and a curse, his salvation and his damnation. Wick had never known love until he’d found Laney. And it hadn’t started with this in mind. He hadn’t accepted her father’s offer with the intentions of wooing her over, but, somewhere down the line, it had just happened. Everything had just fallen into place, as if all of his time spent working on this or that around the house had been building up to this very moment. Laney was all he could think about now and, if he was honest, it scared the shit out of him. Wick wasn’t the kind to ever make a commitment unless it involved a paycheck. He’d never truly committed to a woman a day in his life, other than Alanis, and look where that had gotten him. But Laney was so different. She was <em>nothing </em>like him. Wick was a thinker, a planner, but Laney was wild and reckless and free. She was a breath of fresh air, that little dose of crazy that he needed in his dull, work-saturated life. Wick kept himself busy to keep his mind off of that one thing that haunted him most. But, since Laney had come into his life, he found himself craving <em>Laney </em>more than anything else. She was his solace, his sanctuary. She was his <em>everything. </em>And, considering his past, that was a <em>truly </em>terrifying realization.</p>
<p>“Please…” she panted, dragging him out of his thoughts and causing him to quicken his pace as he lashed his tongue against her clit and delved two fingers deep inside of her, curling them and seeking out that rough, spongy patch of tissue within her.</p>
<p>He found it, tapping at it, and she went wild, her hands wrapping around the edges of the cabinet as she arched her body and grinded her hips against his face. Her juices were dripping down his hand, coating his lips and chin, probably even smeared against the counter beneath her. But Laney couldn’t have cared less and neither did he.</p>
<p>And when he felt her walls starting to flutter around his fingers in anticipation of her impending orgasm, he pulled them out, pushing himself to his feet and crushing his lips against hers to silence the curses and protests that spilled from her lips. He reached down for the buckle of his belt, ripping it open and tugging his jeans open quickly after to slide them down past his ass. His hands found her ass then, ensuring that she was right at the edge of the counter and that her hips were lined up just right as he used one hand to wrap it around his cock and guide it to her entrance. He felt her heat then, radiating off of her, and he teased the broad head of his cock up and down the length of her slit, first once, then a second time, and finally a third, to coat himself in her desire. He wanted to ensure that he wouldn’t hurt her when he penetrated her.</p>
<p>Once he was certain that he was properly prepared, he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, driving himself deep inside of her and coaxing a sharp, strangled moan from the raven-haired beauty in his grasp.</p>
<p>Thinking he’d hurt her, Wick stilled and brought his lips right to her ear, murmuring, “I’m sorry, baby.”</p>
<p>“No,” she mumbled, shaking her head, “Didn’t hurt… <em>Fuck!</em> You feel… so good!”</p>
<p>His lips twitched as a smirk stole across his face and he brought his mouth to hers, his tongue tangling with hers as he used both hands to wrap around her hips and tug her into each hard thrust of his hips.</p>
<p><em>“Fuck!”</em> she cursed, her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against his, her hands gripping at the muscles of his back, tugging him impossibly closer, “Please!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought that’s what we were doing,” he teased playfully.</p>
<p>She whimpered as he adjusted the angle of his hips, guaranteeing a deeper penetration and ensuring that he hit just the right spot within her.</p>
<p>She cried out then, her head falling back to hit the cabinet behind her once more, and Wick wanted to laugh but that sharp, sizzling sensation was slowly creeping up his spine, his balls filling with his seed and growing heavy as they dangled between his wide-spread thighs.</p>
<p>The loud smack of skin against skin was only interrupted by her sharp, shameless moans and the deep growls that rumbled up from his chest. He buried his face in her neck, the smell of apples and daises – a surprisingly girly choice from the biggest tomboy he’d ever known – filling his nose as he pressed hot, wet, sloppy kisses against her skin there.</p>
<p>“Please!” she begged, “So… Close!”</p>
<p>Wick nodded, bringing one hand down between them to find her clit and rub frantic circles over it while he increased both the speed and intensity of his thrusting hips. Her moans grew shorter and louder with every thrust he gave her until they were practically whimpers, forced out of her with every calculated thrust against her sweet spot. The friction against her clit was all she needed, her fingers tightening around his shoulders like claws until her nails pierced his flesh and her thighs clamped down around him, locking him in place as her hips began to buck, her head falling back as she gasped. The sound caught in her throat, leaving her mouth open in a silent scream as her walls started to flutter violently around his cock, coaxing his own body to respond.</p>
<p>His hips jerked harshly against hers and, much to his surprise, the rough jarring of his pelvis against her clit spurred her into another fit of ecstasy. He found himself staring down at her, his eyes wide in amazement as he felt a sudden, warm gush against him, coating his cock as she keened loudly with her head thrown back and her back arched in utter abandon. There was something so primal about the sound that escaped her then, the sound sending his arousal souring even as he felt her squeezing him like a vice, a sensation that had him desperately chasing down that euphoric ending. That sizzling sensation finally reached the base of his skull, exploding within him as he came in a hot, wet rush inside of her. His hips stuttered then, jerking erratically, as her walls milked him to ensure that he gave her what she was due. His grasp on her thighs tightened until he was sure that he would leave bruises and a strained roar escaped him before he collapsed into her, his knees giving out under him. He would’ve fallen on his ass if it wasn’t for her unyielding grip on him, holding him so tight against her.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few moments, him panting into her ear as he struggled to fill his lungs with oxygen once more and her pressing kisses against the side of his face and trailing her hands over his back to soothe the scratch marks that she had left down his back in her moment of passion.</p>
<p>“You squirted…” he mumbled into her hair.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know,” she panted in return.</p>
<p>“You did,” he told her, a smirk twitching at his lips as he eased his head back just far enough to smile down at her.</p>
<p>A pretty blush, something he rarely saw occur, crept up Laney’s neck and colored her cheeks.</p>
<p>But he was startled harshly from their shared moment of post-coital bliss by the distinct scent of smoke. His nostrils flared, an unbidden response to the scent that had disturbed him from the high his lover had taken him on.</p>
<p>“What’s burning?” he asked, easing his head back just far enough so that he could peer down at his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“What?” she inquired, her dark brows furrowing for a moment before her eyes widened and she cursed, <em>“Shit!”</em></p>
<p>It was then that the smoke detector there in the kitchen started wailing, prompting her to shove against his chest. He took the hint and backed up, allowing her to slide off of the counter and move to the stove, where she found the source of the smoke.</p>
<p><em>“Fuck!” </em>she exclaimed, her hand scrambling down to the knob to turn the burner off and grabbing the skillet to set it off to the other side of the stove, away from the heat.</p>
<p>Wick started to laugh then, unable to help himself, and she shot him a fierce glare over her shoulder. But seeing her standing there naked, poised in front of the stove with smoke rolling towards the shrieking smoke detector only made him laugh harder, his head falling back as the sound rumbled up from his chest.</p>
<p>She rolled those pretty eyes at him, shaking her head, and turned to fetch a chair, sighing, “Fine, I’ll shut the damn thing off. But <em>you’re</em> the one that made me burn this.”</p>
<p>“I had <em>nothing </em>to do with it,” he bantered playfully as he went to fetch her a screwdriver out of one of the drawers.</p>
<p>He handed it to her and watched as she started loosening the screws, one by one, so that she could pull the batteries from the device.</p>
<p>When she was finally finished and the noise had come to a screeching halt, though his ears were still definitely ringing, she fixed her gaze on him once more.</p>
<p>“You had <em>everything </em>to do with it, Mr. Ramsey,” she insisted, her anger finally caving and giving way, if the slight twitch in her lips as she looked back over her shoulder at him was any indication.</p>
<p>He shot her one of those sly, crooked little smirks as he tugged his jeans up and fastened both them and his belt.</p>
<p>His eyes found hers once more and he cocked one brow at her, asking, “Breakfast at my place? I promise I won’t burn it.”</p>
<p>She narrowed those pretty, pale eyes at him and slapped him on the chest, scolding, “Oh shut up!”</p>
<p>But she was already on her way down the hall, her hips swaying with every step, and Wick found himself unable to keep his feet rooted firmly in place.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t gotta give me all your love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(All your love)<br/>I just wanna feel you<br/>Just wanna feel you babe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>You don’t gotta open up<br/>Tell me I’m the one<br/>I just wanna keep it real with ya</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>I just wanna</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanna<br/>Feel you now<br/>I just wanna feel you now<br/>I just wanna feel you now<br/>I just wanna keep it real now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>I just wanna feel you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Feel you<br/>Keep it real with ya<br/>I just wanna feel you now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Can you give me all your love?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(All your love)<br/>‘Cause I just want the real you<br/>I just want the real you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>She unfolds now<br/>All the feelings start to pour out<br/>She take off her clothes now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The truth and nothing but the truth is</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>I just wanna feel you now<br/>I just wanna feel you now<br/>I just wanna feel you now<br/>I just wanna keep it real now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>I just wanna feel you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feel you<br/>Keep it real with ya<br/>I just wanna feel you now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Can you give me all your love?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(All your love)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>I just wanna feel you <br/>Just wanna feel you babe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>You don’t gotta open up<br/>Tell me I’m the one<br/>I just wanna keep it real with ya<br/>I just wanna</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(I just wanna)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found her in her room, fishing through the drawers of her dresser in an attempt to find some clothes to pull on. But she never got the chance, the lacy little pair of siren red panties that she’d pulled out falling to the floor as a startled gasp escaped her when his large hands found her hips. One glance in the mirror that was posted above her dresser proved that she was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open in surprise.</p>
<p>He used his grip on her hips to turn her around to face him, his blue eyes gazing down at her intently.</p>
<p>“Wick, what are you –,” she started to ask as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.</p>
<p>But her sentence was cut short when he tossed her onto it, leaving her to bounce as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her. His hands found her hips and he was quick to flip her over, smirking as she voiced a muffled curse into the black sheets.</p>
<p>She brought her head up, slapping one hand down against the mattress, and demanded, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>He leaned down, pressing his chest and chiseled abs right up against her back and purring into her ear, “I’m not finished with you yet.”</p>
<p>She grew still then, a shudder rippling down her spine, and Wick ground himself against her ass.</p>
<p>She gasped, crying, “Oh my God! How can you even be hard again that quick?”</p>
<p>The truth was, he’d never gone down after fucking her in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What can I say, baby?” he asked, one hand slipping down and around to tease her over-sensitive clit even as he used his other hand to keep himself upright, “You do it to me every time.”</p>
<p>And it was true. She did.</p>
<p>Laney whimpered as the rough pads of his fingers swirled over her clit, causing her inner muscles to clench violently. She grit her teeth, her thighs trembling. It wasn’t fair, this effect he had on her. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
<p>“Up on your knees, baby,” he instructed, dealing her ass a sharp, resounding <em>SMACK, </em>“Ass up.”</p>
<p>“You are <em>not </em>sticking it in my –,” she started to protest vehemently before he cut her off, chuckling and shaking his head as he assured her, “Relax. I’m not sticking <em>anything </em>in your ass. As much as I’d like to claim it like I’ve claimed the rest of your body, you drew that line the first time I fucked you and I won’t cross it unless you decide you’re ready.”</p>
<p>She gave a nod, now that that was settled, and pushed herself up onto all fours, arching her back to ensure that her ass was presented to him.</p>
<p><em>“That’s </em>a good girl,” he praised, leaning down to press kisses up the length of her spine until he reached the back of her neck.</p>
<p>He brushed her hair over one shoulder and leaned down to sink his teeth into the back of her neck, coaxing a strangled moan from his lover and a surprising, sharp buck of her hips towards his aching erection.</p>
<p>He cocked one dark brow at the reaction she gave, but he brought his mouth down to her ear, murmuring, “I think I just found one of your little kinks.”</p>
<p>He watched as her brows furrowed in confusion before trailing his lips down her neck to the spot where her shoulder met her neck. He sank his teeth into her there and was rewarded with another short, sharp moan, her back arching to press her closer to him once more.</p>
<p>Oh, there was no denying it. Laney was into biting.</p>
<p>Wick arched over her, curling his body to press it right up against her, his heat encroaching on her, wrapping around her, sinking into her very bones. Laney purred, feeling those long, lean muscles pressed against her, her hips jerking and her thighs twitching as he continued his assault on her clit. His breath was hot on her ear, his voice so deep but so fucking smooth as he purred those filthy things into her ear.</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you yet, baby girl…” he murmured, “Oh no. I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you’re screaming my name.”</p>
<p>“Wick!” she whimpered, arching her ass back against the prominent erection he was sporting for her.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck you ‘til the neighbors are banging on the door,” he continued on, catching her clit between his thumb and index finger and giving it a little pinch.</p>
<p>Laney <em>did </em>scream then, her head falling back onto his shoulder as the sound escaped her.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you’re <em>begging</em> me to stop,” he told her, his words sending a shudder racing down her spine as he ran his thumb over her clit, then used two fingers to tease her labia, squeezing it slightly between his scizzored fingers.</p>
<p>She practically melted against him, craning her neck and seeking out his ear as she brought her mouth to it and whispered in a broken voice, “Please…”</p>
<p>“And then I’m going to fuck you ‘til <em>I </em>say you’ve had enough,” he informed her, his hand retreating from between her thighs to find his aching erection and guide it down between her thighs.</p>
<p>His other hand found the headboard then, bracing himself as he used his knees to spread her thighs further apart and used his hand to guide his cock right to her entrance. Once he was lined up, he gave one quick, hard thrust and he was inside of her, buried clear down to the hilt in one smooth glide.</p>
<p>The sound that escaped her as he buried himself inside of her was unlike anything he’d ever heard from her before. It was a loud, desperate cry, her voice broken and strained. It was equal parts pleasure and urgency. And he knew then that he could never deny her, no matter the cost.</p>
<p>Wick braced himself with one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around the headboard of her bed. He slowly eased back until just the head of his cock remained inside of her. Then he used his grip on her to pull her back against him, his motions slow but calculated, allowing him to angle his hips just right so that the broad head of his cock nudged against that sweet spot buried within her. He felt her walls constrict around him at the intrusion, welcoming his length and girth as he filled her once more.</p>
<p>He set a slow but rhythmic pace, his thrusts as steady as the constant stream of strangled moans that escaped her. She cursed him. She praised him. She begged him.</p>
<p>Hell, she was bordering on sobbing when he brought his mouth down to her ear, praising, “That’s it, baby... Tell me.”</p>
<p>Her whole body was tense, every muscle straining, her arms and thighs shaking as she struggled to gain control of her own body. She was on pleasure overload, every nerve ending on fire, her core pulsing, her walls constricting around him with every inward thrust of his hips. Her clit was throbbing, her head pounding with the sound of her own blood rushing through her ears.</p>
<p>She was more sensitive, more aware than she had ever been. She felt <em>everything – </em>his breath hot against her shoulder, his hand wrapped around the curve of her hip, his hips slowly thrusting against her ass, his cock delving deep within her. And then he was using his hand on her hip to slide it up the length of her back, pausing just between her shoulder blades to press against her, pushing her down into the mattress and effectively changing the angle of her body as her breasts were pressed into the soft cotton of the sheets, her cheek flat against the bed and her ass up in the air. Then she felt him deeper than ever before, a deep growl escaping him as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, and she was screaming, her voice giving out halfway through the sound as her hips bucked back into him.</p>
<p>Laney felt his hand leave her back and she wondered briefly where it had disappeared to, but that thought was fleeting, quickly diverted when he picked up both the speed and intensity behind his thrusts, his hips slapping into her ass, the heavy weight of his balls smacking against her as he grunted and rutted against her. She heard it then, the creaking and thumping of her headboard against the wall, and she knew that he had both hands wrapped around it to give him leverage. But that thought was quickly dissuaded when he slipped one hand down between her thighs to find her over-sensitive clit once more. Okay, maybe he only had <em>one </em>hand wrapped around the headboard then.</p>
<p>He focused his efforts on teasing her clit, rubbing frantic circles over it and pressing down against it simultaneously as he practically fucked her right into the mattress. She couldn’t help the strangled moans and broken sobs that spilled from her lips, only to be greeted with the primal growls and low grunts that fell from his. She felt the back of her eyes sting and she squeezed them shut tight to try to hold the impending tears at bay. She didn’t want him to see them, didn’t want him to think that he had hurt her. But she couldn’t help it as the gasping sob escaped her, her body shuddering beneath him and her thighs clenching tightly in response to her rapidly approaching climax. It was too much. She couldn’t handle it, her body slipping into sensory overload.</p>
<p>Wick froze, his dark brows furrowing and every muscle in his body tensing in protest against the sudden and screeching halt in his progression towards his own climax. The hand he had buried between her thighs ceased all movement and he brought his head down beside hers, not speaking, not even daring to breathe as he waited for some form of confirmation as to what he had thought he had heard.</p>
<p>“Laney…?” he asked, his voice soft, just a quiet rumble.</p>
<p>When she was silent, her body stiffening beneath him, he prompted her once more, inquiring, “Lane?”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop!” she sobbed.</p>
<p>He loosened his grip on the headboard, holding himself up on his knees, and used his fingers to brush her hair back from her face even further, revealing her strained features to his worried gaze.</p>
<p>“Laney?” he pressed, his voice more urgent this time, “Did I hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No! No!” she tried to reassure him, “It’s just… It’s too much… I was so close!”</p>
<p>“Elena, baby, open your eyes,” he urged, “Look at me. Tell me you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Those pale blue eyes met his crystalline gaze and he found tears swimming in them.</p>
<p>“Christ!” he cursed under his breath, feeling his very chest constrict at the sight of her tears, his throat threatening to close as a large lump formed within it.</p>
<p>It was like someone had just sucker punched him in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him. He couldn’t breathe, not with the thought that he had hurt her plaguing him.</p>
<p>“No!” she protested fiercely, “Don’t you stop. Don’t you <em>fucking </em>stop. Not when I’m this close.”</p>
<p>“Laney, I’m not a fucking sadist,” he tried to tell her, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Christ, I’m so fucking sorry –,”</p>
<p>“Pain’s got nothing to do with it, Ramsey,” she interrupted him, calling him by his last name, something she only did when she was frustrated with him or angry at him, “You’ve got my whole fucking <em>body </em>tightened like a coil, every nerve in my fucking body on fire, and you fucking <em>stop? </em>Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Elena, you’re <em>crying </em>for fuck’s sake!” he cursed, gesturing to her face with one hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, for <em>fuck’s</em> sake!” she spat, pressing her hands to the mattress and pushing herself up onto all fours, which he allowed her to do by moving to the side and plopping his ass down on the bed beside her, “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not crying because I’m in pain. I’m crying because I want to cum so fucking bad, I can practically <em>taste </em>it!”</p>
<p>She saw those dark brows furrow as those crystalline orbs studied first her face and then slowly ran down the length of her body, searching, seeking out any sign, any source of pain that would cause her tears. She knew that he didn’t believe her and, while Wick was a very dominating man at times, he was no sadist. He didn’t get off on hurting her, never had. No. He came the hardest knowing that he was getting <em>her </em>off. In fact, Wick was first man she’d ever known that enjoyed giving her an orgasm more than he enjoyed getting his own rocks off. And she was quite certain that he was also the first man that she’d ever encountered that enjoyed eating her pussy more than fucking her. The man was never satisfied until he’d gotten her off at <em>least </em>two or three times. He’d never been the kind to go for a quickie, choosing instead to wait until he could have her all to himself so that he could indulge them both in several rounds of shameless pleasure. And this morning was no exception. But if he didn’t get on with it – and very soon – she was going to lose her fucking mind.</p>
<p>She knew that he would never believe her, not unless she <em>proved </em>to him that her words were truth. So, she took a deep breath and swung one leg over his hip, lowering herself down onto his lap.</p>
<p>His dark brows furrowed even deeper then, his lips parting as he started to ask, “Laney, what are you do–,”</p>
<p>But she cut him off, bringing one hand up to press a finger to his lips and shaking her head to cease his protests.</p>
<p>“If <em>you’re</em> not going to fuck <em>me</em>, <em>I’m </em>going to fuck <em>you,” </em>she told him quite bluntly.</p>
<p>His brows hiked up his forehead at that and she reached down between them, taking advantage of his sudden lack of words, to find his cock and wrap her hand around it.</p>
<p>Without further ado, she positioned herself over him and slid down onto him, her walls fluttering around him in an eager welcome. She wasted no time in trying to work up to it, wasted no time in waiting for him to protest further. She simply started up a frantic pace, her hips moving in quick, desperate jerks, her whole body craving that fantastic finish that she had now been denied not once but <em>twice </em>already that morning.</p>
<p>Her hands found his broad shoulders, her fingers curling around them to steady herself as she used her hands and her thighs to give her the leverage she needed, her hips arching, ass rocking, small breasts rising and falling right in front of his face as she chased down that climax. She gasped, her eyes squeezing shut and her head tipping back, her hair spilling down her bare back as she writhed against her lover. And it didn’t take him long to catch up.</p>
<p>Wick’s hands found her hips, wrapping around her delicious curves, but he didn’t try to guide her, choosing instead to let her set the pace for once. While he had never relinquished his control during any of their previous sexual encounters, he found himself egging her on, his arousal spiking at the sight of her riding him with such abandon.</p>
<p>He found himself leaning down to bury his face against her neck, pressing his lips against the elegant slope of her neck as she craned it back, straining in her effort to seize that impending rush of bliss. He pressed heated kisses to her flesh, slick with sweat. His tongue darted out to lap up the trail that was running down the length of her neck, his lips pausing at the hollow where her throat met her collarbone, and the words rushed out before he could stop them.</p>
<p>“That’s it…” he found himself praising her, “Come on, baby. Ride me… Just like that…”</p>
<p>And she did. <em>God, </em>she did. She rode him until those desperate, needy moans turned into short, sharp whimpers. She rode him until the grunts that spilled from his lips turned into deep, throaty growls of pleasure. She rode him until the bed was creaking and the headboard was smacking against the wall. And when she wasn’t getting enough leverage by holding onto his shoulders, she moved her hands to rest them on the headboard behind him, a fierce determination filling those pale, blue orbs as she gazed down at him.</p>
<p>But with a few more quick, hard thrusts of her hips, she found what she was looking for, her mouth falling open to voice a silent scream as her back arched and her body stilled against him, every muscle in her body grown taut except for her jerking hips and the fluttering of her walls around his pulsing length. His hands found her shoulders, wrapping around them and using them to tug her down into a quick succession of hard, calculated thrusts that forced him deep within her until he came hard. He held himself there, buried deep within her, as he filled her with his cum, voicing a brutal shout into the hollow of her neck. And, once his balls were empty, he slumped back against the headboard of her bed, panting as the aftershocks rolled through him, his body trembling and coated with a heavy layer of sweat.</p>
<p>Laney had never felt anything like it, pleasure so strong that she quaked even in the aftershocks, her whole body trembling as each wave crashed over her. Her toes curled, her fingers grasping tightly to his sides as her walls spasmed around his rigid length. A shudder ripped down her spine as the warm waves that rolled through her came to an end, but she found that she couldn’t move.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long time, her head rested against his shoulder, tucked beneath his chin, their heartbeats synchronizing as they regained the breath they’d lost just moments before.</p>
<p>And when she finally felt him stir, it was only to ease his head back to gaze down at her, stating, “Well, I think we’re too late for breakfast now...”</p>
<p>Laney couldn’t believe her ears, jerking her head back to gaze down at her lover and finding those crystal blue orbs fixed on her as a playful little smirk curled at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>She sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him, but he simply shrugged his shoulders, questioning, “What? You honestly expect me to believe that you’re not hungry after all that?”</p>
<p>She scoffed at that, rolling her eyes once more, and slid off of him and out of bed to retrieve the pair of panties that she’d dropped when he’d come into her room and surprised her while she’d been in the process of trying to find some clothes to pull on so that they could go grab some food.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Oh, but we did, baby,” he purred in that sinfully sexy voice that sent a tingle straight to her core, “And it was <em>damn </em>good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lyrics from the Song:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>S.E.X. </em>by Nickelback</p>
<p><em>Love Lies </em>by Khalid and Normani</p>
<p><em>Feel You </em>by Blackbear</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>